phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Ar Rappy
: "A Rappy variant with blue down. Just meeting one is to be very lucky." : — Bestiary entry in Phantasy Star Zero Ar Rappy is a rare creature in Phantasy Star Zero. It may appear in certain areas under special circumstances. Ar Rappy is very similar in appearance to Al Rappy from Phantasy Star Online. General Data Characteristics Ar Rappy is a small flightless bird that is not as restricted to a specific habitat like other members of the rappy species in the Phantasy Star franchise. It has a distinctive ultra-deformed, "chibi" design in this incarnation compared to other members of the species. Ar Rappy's feathers are light blue with a white underbelly. The antennae on its head are made up of long flowing, pointed feathers that begin as the same color of the bird's body and end in dark purple tips. Its teal eyes are surrounded by a large patch of white feathers. At the edge of the rappy's wings is a small palm with claws. Although sharp, it prefers to use its beak when it attempts to defend itself. Ar Rappy only has three toes per foot, all of which are forward facing. Ar Rappy are social creatures that have a tendency to travel in flocks. Like all rappies when knocked out, they will fall to the ground and after a certain period of time, they will rise up and run off into the distance. Activity Patterns Ar Rappies are rare creatures that have a chance of appearing in Oblivion City Paru, Makara Ruins, and the Eternal Tower. A rodeo style music will play upon encountering them. Ar Rappies are quite timid and cowardly, but will respond with pecks if approached although they are not much of a dangerous threat. As expected from this iconic species, they will play dead upon being defeated and will attempt to make a run for it after a while. Keep a close eye on them, as they get up and flee very swiftly. If you hit one while it's running away, the rappy may drop a rare item. Special Drops Ar Rappy may drop one of the following items upon being hit before it can escape. A difficulty will be abbreviated next to the name of the area that the item drops in. N stands for Normal Mode; H is short for Hard Mode; and SH is Super Hard Mode. If the item drops on all difficulties, no difficulty will be listed. Fun Facts *The Rappy species made its first appearance in the Phantasy Star series as an enemy that appeared toward the beginning of Rhys' quest in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom known as Chirper. It reappeared in Phantasy Star IV: End of the Millenium, where it was renamed Rappy. A variant of the typical rappy in this game, Blue Rappy, highly resembles Ar Rappy's blue color scheme. *''Phantasy Star Zero'' is the first game in the franchise to develop a chibi-styled rappy that remains one of the consistent staples of the Phantasy Star Online series. It has become the official mascot of the online RPG entries in the franchise. External Sources *PSO-World Category:Phantasy Star Zero Monsters